


Touch Me Like You Mean It

by bummy_bum



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome and Kohaku are literally in one scene, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Senkuu is a power bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bummy_bum/pseuds/bummy_bum
Summary: Senkuu keeps "accidentally" touching Gen. Gen figures out why.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 168





	Touch Me Like You Mean It

**Author's Note:**

> had to write a jealous senkuu fic after these most recent chapters (¬‿¬)

“Excuse me,” Senkuu said as he walked behind Gen, grabbing both of his shoulders as he did, adding an extra pat before releasing his grip. That was the fifth time that day that Senkuu had touched Gen. Although the reasons for the touches seemed to be for practically normal reasons, it happened too frequently to not be on purpose.

Gen didn’t normally count how many times someone touched him, but ever since he confessed to Senkuu a couple of weeks ago, he noticed an increase of skin ship between them—specifically Senkuu towards him. Whether it be to get by or assist Gen with something, Senkuu would always end up touching him somehow. Even though Senkuu rejected Gen’s confession, he still felt some sort of attraction between them....

Gen’s feelings for Senkuu continued to deepen everyday, but he ultimately decided against forcing anything else out of Senkuu. He had already been rejected once, so if their relationship were to develop, Gen would rather that Senkuu be the one to initiate

Later that day, Gen was working in the lab, making some manganese batteries for their current project. Senkuu walked in, looking for something. “Ahh,” he said as he saw the exact glassware he wanted. “Let me grab that real quick.” He stood extremely close to Gen, placing one hand on his lower back as he reached for the glassware. As he backed away, his face had a slight smirk.

Senkuu proceeded to leave the lab, leaving Gen with a completely reddened face and a rapid heart beat.  _ These can’t all be coincidences?  _ Gen thought as he began to question every single ‘accidental’ touch. He so desperately wanted to confront Senkuu about this, but feared the embarrassment of being completely wrong about everything, since it could easily be a misunderstanding.

After Gen finished the batteries, he went on to work on assembling some circuit boards, which required soldering. It was a very intricate technique that Gen hadn’t completely mastered yet, but he wanted to work on improving his skills regardless of his desire to avoid laborious tasks at all cost. 

Once again, Senkuu walked into the lab. He looked over Gen’s shoulder and noticed that he was clearly struggling. “Let me help,” he said as he wrapped his arms around Gen, placing his hands on top of his and guiding him. 

Senkuu pressed closely behind Gen, barely leaving any space between them. Gen could no longer focus on his soldering, his face became flushed, his heart raced, and he could feel something poking against him from behind.  _ This can’t be a coincidence. This can’t be a coincidence. This can’t be a coincidence.  _ He repeated in his head over and over again before he decided to turn around, pushing Senkuu away.

“What’s wrong?” Senkuu asked, actually sounding confused.

_ I must be going crazy,  _ Gen thought, but shook his head in self reassurance. “You’re doing this on purpose, aren’t you Senkuu-chan?”

“Doing what?” Senkuu laughed.

“Stop acting so oblivious! I know you’ve been touching me more than usual...” Although every other example Gen thought of could be played off as an accident, this time, he literally felt Senkuu’s boner! So there was no way he could talk himself out of this.

“Why would I do that?” Senkuu questioned as he stepped closer to Gen and grabbed onto his wrist lifting his arm. He noticed the goosebumps that rose on Gen’s skin and the slight increase in his body temperature. “Maybe this is why...”

Gen seemed a bit confused. “W-What do you mean?”

“I enjoy seeing the way you react to my touch...it’s like an experiment.” Senkuu brought Gen’s wrist to his lips and kissed it gently; Gen’s face became redder. “See...you’ve become redder, just from a kiss.”

Senkuu moved Gen’s arm lower and started to kiss and lick his fingers, causing Gen to let out a slight moan as his heart raced even faster and although Senkuu couldn’t see, Gen had an erection. He snatched his hand away. “Your heart rate increased...” Senkuu deadpanned.

“I know...” Gen didn’t understand why Senkuu was doing this; he thought he didn’t like him that way... “Have you done this before...with someone else?” He questioned.

“No...” Senkuu admitted. “But ever since I’ve noticed the way you react to my touch, I’ve been more curious about physical attraction...and sex.”

Gen’s eyes widened.  _ Is Senkuu-chan saying he wants to have sex with me?  _ He thought. Disregarding previous emotions, this situation offered the perfect opportunity, so Gen decided to take it—he kissed Senkuu and Senkuu kissed him back.

The kiss became deeper as Gen opened his mouth, allowing Senkuu’s tongue to enter. Senkuu guided Gen to the floor, laying him flat on his back as they continued to kiss. 

Senkuu ended their kiss by lifting his head. He proceeded to remove Gen’s clothes, revealing Gen’s pale chest. Before making another move, Senkuu observed every inch of Gen. He wanted to make every touch as intricate as possible in order to properly observe each of Gen’s reactions. 

Senkuu bent down and kissed one of Gen’s nipples, sucking on it a bit as he felt it hardening in his mouth. Using his tongue, he circled Gen’s areola before he decided to lightly bite it, which made Gen moan—just the reaction Senkuu wanted. He used one of his hands to simultaneously play with Gen’s other nipple, gently squeezing and twisting it.

After a few minutes, Senkuu moved on from Gen’s nipples and began to trail down his abdomen with kisses, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time. When he made it to Gen’s navel, he dipped his tongue in, causing Gen to wince a bit. “Does that feel good, Asagiri Gen?” Senkuu seductively whispered.

For some reason, actual words wouldn’t come out of Gen’s mouth, he just responded with, “Mhmm...”

Senkuu chuckled as he pulled off Gen’s pants, revealing his erect cock. Instead of going straight for the gold, Senkuu decided to tease Gen a bit more. He kissed and licked Gen’s lower abdominal region, his inner thighs, his pelvic region—basically everywhere except his cock. All this sensation caused Gen’s cock to throb and drip precum. 

Senkuu heard Gen’s rapid breathing and looked at his face, seeing how flustered he looked. “Quit teasing and touch me already...” Gen begged.

“No need to rush, mentalist.” He decided to finally touch Gen’s cock with the tip of his tongue, licking it from the base all the way to the head, where he flicked his tongue at the slit. 

“Nghhh...” Gen moaned, indicating to Senkuu that he liked when he did that.

Senkuu circled his tongue around Gen’s corona before he chose to take his cock completely into his mouth. First, he only sucked on the head, circulating his tongue around and tasting all the precum that emitted from Gen’s cock. Then, a few moments later, Senkuu took the entire length of Gen’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

He tried to lock eyes with Gen, but Gen’s eyes were closed shut as constant moans exited his mouth. Senkuu decided to increase the pace and depth, until Gen’s cock was hitting the back of his throat.

Gen was surprised by how skillful Senkuu was. “Ahhh...” Gen cried out. His cock throbbed inside Senkuu’s mouth. A sensational feeling grew in his lower region—he knew he was about to come. Gen decided to act against his natural desire to ejaculate and lifted Senkuu’s face. 

Looking down, Gen noticed that even though he was completely naked, Senkuu hadn’t shed a single garment. He caught his breath before speaking. “Senkuu-chan...I want to make you feel good too~”

Senkuu’s cheeks became rosy. “Okay,” he bluntly responded.

Gen sat up and took off Senkuu’s dress. They both faced each other. Gen gripped Senkuu’s legs and spread them apart, then placed his own legs on top of Senkuu’s, so that their cocks were only centimeters apart. Gen grabbed both of their cocks, holding them together and began to stroke using his own precum as lubrication.

Senkuu curiously stared at their cocks. The way Gen majestically rubbed them together amazed him. Not only that, it felt good as hell. Senkuu tried to hold it in, but a low moan escaped his mouth. 

Gen smiled, feeling somewhat accomplished. “You like that, Senkuu-chan?”

Senkuu nodded his head. “It...feels good.”

Gen quickened his pace, causing Senkuu to stream out even more moans. Even Gen was moaning at this point. “Gen...nghhh...I’m going to come!” Gen didn’t slow down and seconds later Senkuu came, cum dripping down Gen’s hand and cock.

Without a second of hesitation, Gen laid Senkuu down and brought his face to his ass. He stuck his tongue into Senkuu’s hole making Senkuu moan once again. As Gen continued to lick around Senkuu’s entrance, he took a finger and inserted it inside, slowly pumping it in and out. “Senkuu, you’re so tight,” Gen stated while quickening the pace.

Gen bent his finger in search of spots that seemed to make Senkuu feel good. “Hahh...” Senkuu moaned. “There...Again.”

“It feels good there?” Gen asked as he fingered the same spot again.

Senkuu nodded, biting his bottom lip.

Gen repeatedly thrusted his finger to hit that exact spot as Senkuu moaned out in pleasure. “Only if we had lube...” Gen said, sounding a bit disappointed.

Senkuu grabbed Gen’s wrist, halting his movements. “Wait, I’m way ahead of you.” 

Senkuu got up and grabbed a jar from the shelf. “Here’s some coconut oil I acquired...we can use it as lubricant.”

Gen dipped two of his fingers into the jar and pushed them into Senkuu’s ass. “Gen! Ahhh!!” Senkuu moaned as Gen quickly pumped his fingers into him. 

“Your ass seems to love my fingers,” Gen teased. He continued to finger him for a couple more minutes before adding a third finger. 

Senkuu could feel his hole stretching to accommodate for the amount of fingers Gen was adding. Although the feeling was strange, the faster and deeper Gen went, the better it felt. “Fuck me...nghhh...Asagiri Gen.”

“Not yet...” Gen smirked as he added a fourth finger, pushing them in, all the way to his knuckle. He didn’t do it for long since Senkuu’s moans came out at a slightly higher pitch than before. 

Gen removed his fingers, then rubbed a good amount of the coconut oil onto his cock. He toyed his tip at Senkuu’s entrance and right as he was about to push his cock inside, Senkuu stopped him. “I want to do it,” he said in a somewhat authoritative tone.

“Alright,” Gen laughed. Senkuu pushed against Gen’s chest, making him lay down once again. He straddled over him, hovering his ass above Gen’s cock, grabbing onto it, making sure it was positioned properly. Slowly, Senkuu descended, only allowing Gen’s cock to enter a certain amount. 

This isn’t at all what Gen expected sex with Senkuu to be like. It was way hotter. The way Senkuu’s ass sucked up his cock made Gen’s body react like crazy. Not only that, Senkuu was doing all the work! He slowly built up his pace and was now pounding his ass against Gen’s hip, taking in his entire cock. 

“Senkuu-chan...ahhh...you’re so sexy...” Gen Placed his hands onto Senkuu’s ass, gripping it tightly. His fingers sunk right in, his ass was firm yet squishy—Gen couldn’t get enough.

Senkuu felt like his legs were about to give, so he decided to grind against Gen’s cock instead. He gripped onto his own cock, which was hard again, and started to jerk himself off.

Gen wished that this moment didn’t have to come to an end, but he felt like he was about to come. He gripped Senkuu's ass tighter, encouraging him to increase his pace. “Nghhh...Senkuu-chan...I’m going to come soon.” Gen moaned. 

“Wait...” Senkuu said in between his moans. “Wait for me...ahhhh...I’m going to come too...nghhh.”

Gen tried his best, but he couldn’t wait any longer. His hip slightly jerked upward as he uncontrollably came into Senkuu’s ass; shortly followed by Senkuu coming all over Gen. Senkuu leaned forward and Gen’s cock plopped out of him. He rubbed his cum over Gen’s chest and down to his torso. Gen gripped onto Senkuu’s wrist, bringing Senkuu’s hand to his mouth and licked the cum off his fingers. “Delicious.”

Senkuu rolled over and laid next to Gen. The two stayed that way in silence for a few minutes, until Gen said something unexpected. “I think...I love you.”

Senkuu could feel himself heat up at the sound of Gen’s words. Another confession. “I’m ten billion percent sure you don't...it’s just lust.”

For a few moments, Gen thought Senkuu might be right...but he just couldn’t deny his own feelings that easily. “No Senkuu-chan, you don’t get to tell me how to feel. I don’t care how cheesy it sounds. I love you...” He paused for a second before continuing. He sat up, looking directly at Senkuu. “And...I know you love me too.”

Contrary to Gen’s serious demeanor, Senkuu laughed. “Yeah, whatever meantalist. You just want to fuck me again, don’t you?” 

Although the sentence was structured as a question, Gen could tell Senkuu was stating it as a fact—and he wasn’t wrong...Gen did indeed want to fuck Senkuu again. “But I only want to have sex with you...”

Senkuu had a hard time believing Gen, love was something so complex...and it was something Senkuu didn’t understand at all—how could someone possibly love him? The only logical thing Senkuu could think of was that Gen’s hormones were what was causing him to feel this way. “Listen here mentalist,” Senkuu said as he pinned Gen to the ground, causing him to look like a tomato. “I’m sure if anyone teased you, you’d fuck them and say that you love them too. So stop trying to act like you have some kind of special feelings for me just because we fucked...”

Senkuu immediately regretted the words that came out of his mouth and the tears streaming down Gen’s face didn’t make him feel any better. Gen pushed Senkuu off and hastily dressed himself. “Fine Senkuu-chan,” Gen asserted as he wiped his tears away. “I’ll go fuck everyone! Maybe I’ll fuck...Ryusui!” 

“Go ahead, I don’t care!” Senkuu shouted as Gen angrily exited the lab. Senkuu didn’t know why he was saying these things. He didn’t want to make Gen upset...this wasn’t how things were supposed to go.

* * *

A week had passed since Senkuu and Gen’s fight, and neither of them had spoken a word to each other—well it was actually more so Gen avoiding Senkuu at all cost, not giving him a chance to even talk to him.

Anytime Senkuu would see Gen, he was with Ryusui—and that really ticked him off.  _ Did he actually fuck him? Does he think Ryusui is better than me?  _ Thoughts similar to these constantly bounced around in Senkuu’s mind, but he chose not to focus too hard on them. It wasn’t like he was in love with Gen or anything...or at least that’s what he kept telling himself. 

Gen knew exactly what he was doing. He wanted Senkuu to be jealous, but he wasn’t sure if it was actually working. Every once in a while, he’d see Senkuu glancing over at Ryusui and him, but he couldn’t quite tell how he felt since his face remained pretty neutral. However, the amount of times Gen saw Senkuu looking over contradicted his ‘I don’t care’ vibe. 

* * *

_ What’s so great about Ryusui anyways?  _ Senkuu thought as he saw Gen and him laughing together. Senkuu didn’t want to think about Gen—or specifically Gen and Ryusui together, but he couldn’t get him off his mind. He tried putting his focus on working on some project, but was always disrupted whenever he happened to catch even a glimpse of Gen and Ryusui.  _ Could Gen really move on that fast? _

Later that day, Senkuu decided to go chat with Kohaku and Chrome, in order to get something on his mind other than Gen. 

In the midst of a deep conversation about the universe, Senkuu could hear laughter—it was Gen. “Ryusui...stop!” Senkuu heard Gen say in a joking manner.

He looked around and saw Ryusui and Gen in the distance. Not only that, Ryusui’s hands were on Gen’s waist. Senkuu was furious. He couldn’t even hide it since it was written all over his face. 

“Are you okay?” Kohaku questioned, sounding a bit concerned.

“I’m fine. I’ll talk to you guys later,” Senkuu said as he got up and walked away, leaving Kohaku and Chrome completely disoriented of the situation at hand.

Senkuu paced around the village, trying not to think about Gen, but completely failing. He decided to sit by a tree and calm himself. However, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Ryusui—alone. Senkuu immediately stood up and angrily walked over to him. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing, but you need to keep your hands off of Gen,” Senkuu declared, pressing his finger onto Ryusui’s chest. 

“I’m sorry?” Ryusui said, sounding extremely confused. 

“Don’t act like you’re confused. I said don’t touch Gen!” Senkuu was basically yelling at this point.

Ryusui swatted Senkuu’s hand away. “Look Senkuu, you need to calm down. I don’t know what you’re talking about...”

“You’re trying to seduce Gen, aren’t you?!”

Ryusui laughed, even though Senkuu’s tone was serious. “Gen is attractive, but I don’t want him. Also, it’s obvious you two have something going on...”

Senkuu blushed. “W-What?” 

“You both need to figure your shit out.” That was the last thing Ryusui said before giving Senkuu a single pat on the head and walking away, still laughing. 

“Gen and I have something obvious going on?” Senkuu said to himself.

* * *

Later that night, Senkuu sat in the observatory looking through the telescope, thinking. He heard someone walk in and turned around to see who it was.

“I knew you’d be here...” Gen said in an apathetic tone.

Senkuu stood up and began to approach Gen. “Oh, so you’re talking to me now?”

Gen made a slightly irritated face and turned around to head for the exit, but was stopped by Senkuu who grabbed onto his arm. “No, don’t go...I’m sorry.”

Gen turned around, revealing his face which was completely flushed, causing Senkuu's face to behave similarly.

With no hesitation, Senkuu leaned forward, pecking Gen on the lips just to see how he would react. They looked into each other’s eyes, their faces so close to each other that they were breathing each other’s air. 

They dove back in. Gen could feel the crave Senkuu had for him through this kiss. It was different than the time they kissed before, it felt passionate and slightly desperate. 

They fumbled around the observatory as the kiss because deeper and sexier—their tongues messily fumbled over each other and their hands groped various parts of each other’s bodies.

Somehow, they ended up on the floor, rubbing their bodies together. Senkuu began moving his hips against Gen’s, causing friction between their groins until their cocks became erect.

Gen pushed Senkuu off. “Senkuu-chan, please stop...I can’t do this again.”

“What do you mean?”

Gen gave a hesitant response. “I don’t want to do this with someone who doesn’t love me...”

“But Gen...”

Gen cut him off. “I’m sorry for trying to force you to love me...and making you take my virginity.”

_ Gen was a virgin?  _ Senkuu was shocked, he thought he was the only inexperienced one. “You didn't make me do anything...you were my first time too. You were my first...everything.” Senkuu paused before continuing. “It’s just...I’ve never felt anything remotely romantic towards anyone...until I met you Gen. You make me feel things that I don’t understand.” He placed his hand on top of Gen’s. “And when I saw you with Ryusui, it just made me realize that I don’t want anyone else to touch you...I want to be the only one with that privilege.” Senkuu lifted the hand that was in his grasp and kissed it.

Although this wasn’t the generic ‘I love you’ Gen had been longing to hear, it was actually more along the lines of what Gen had expected Senkuu to say—it was authentic. Gen blushed. “As long as I’m the person most important to you, then I’m fine with that.” He leaned in and kissed Senkuu once again, which progressed into them having sex. And for the first time, Gen felt as though he was making love. 

* * *

After they finished, Gen fell asleep next to Senkuu while Senkuu stayed up, thinking about everything that had recently happened.  _ I can’t believe someone has finally made me...fall in love. _ Senkuu cringed at his own thoughts. Even though science could not explain it, he knew that what he was feeling wasn’t something casual.

He stroked Gen’s hair and placed a soft kiss on his forehead while whispering the words he knew Gen desperately wanted to hear. “I love you.” Before laying down and going to sleep. 

Little did Senkuu know, Gen was only pretending to sleep and a smile appeared on his face. “I love you too Senkuu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope u guys enjoyed huehue


End file.
